The Captain's Son
by Little Dandelions
Summary: The Unspeakables force Lily into becoming pregnant using the seed of Steve Rogers in the hopes of the child being used as a weapon against Voldemort if the super soldier serum passes down to him. The British wizarding world is a dark place and Lily flees with her unborn child to the States. Their life changes when a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. comes barging into it. [AU]


**The Captain's Son**

_**Pairings: Undecided as of right now**_

_**Genre: Family, Drama**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: The Unspeakables force Lily into becoming pregnant using the seed of Steve Rogers in the hopes of the child being used as a weapon against Voldemort if the super soldier serum passes down to him. The British wizarding world is a dark place and Lily flees with her unborn child to the States. Their life changes when a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. comes barging into it. [AU]**_

**0000**

_February 2002_

Four Months.

Lily curled up in the middle of the bed she was forced to sleep in with _him_. It was four months going into the involuntary pregnancy which she had begged him to not make her do. James had smiled patronizingly at her saying this was their tool to create a weapon that would defeat You-Know-Who.

The Unspeakables had gotten ahold of a vial of sperm belonging to what the muggles called Captain America who fought in WWII and died sacrificing his life to save others. Lily still didn't know how they stole it, but they were putting their hopes on her unborn child's life. They needed a surrogate to carry their precious weapon, James who was a high ranking unspeakable, offered Lily.

She closed her eyes not wanting to remember when they strapped her struggling body down the excited faces they wore. Some even chuckled at her crying. A man told her she was doing the wizarding world a great honor and she should be proud they were allowing her to be the mother of their super wizard.

Lily didn't want this at all.

Nothing in her life was the way she had envisioned it.

There were many times she wished she had never gone to Hogwarts. Why did she have to have magic? Why would fate curse her so?

When she was eleven she was so excited to attend a school of magic not knowing the horrors of what awaited her. The moment James Potter claimed that she was his had been the beginning of the nightmare of her life.

Her one and only friend Severus was forced to break off their friendship, because of the arrogant boy's claim. She was alone all through her Hogwarts years hiding from James Potter as much as she could. It seemed like he always knew where she was and if he wasn't watching her then he forced one of the other marauders to do it. The only one to ever give her pitying looks was Remus, and when she cried in front of him, he gave her his handkerchief telling her he was so sorry. He left her alone to let her cry in peace and she had sobbed so hard her body shaking in grief and fear.

Lily Evans knew she was going to marry James no matter what. The other choice was to be thrown in Azkaban which was the second best option, but one that was unlikely to happen. The third and most often followed through was binding a refusing witches magic and selling their bodies to greedy wizards. James threatened her with it whenever she tried to tell him no to anything she didn't want to do, and it worked at keeping her compliant. There was no mind control Lily lived her life out of fear.

Not only did she now have to look after herself, but the baby that was carrying. In the beginning she hated it so much, and the thought of trying to get rid of it herself had crossed her mind a few times. It wasn't because she wanted to kill it, but it was a reminder to her of how weak she was for allowing them to do this to her body. Lily didn't want a reminder of the event that still haunted her nightmares.

But over the past four months of her forced pregnancy she had come to love the baby in a way she hadn't expected. She knew the blame lay on James Potter shoulders and not the little being that was innocent. The first time she felt him move made her cry happy tears and she hadn't had a reason to be happy in a long time. She was so used to being constantly afraid or depressed, but for the one brief moment of feeling her baby move gave her a respite she had never had before.

She loved her baby, and this love she felt for him was what gave her the courage to ask for help from an old friend. Severus Snape. He was now a loyal follower of You-Know-Who, but he was the only person she trusted with her escape plan. Of course, she didn't tell him all the details of the pregnancy knowing his loyalty were first and foremost to You-Know-Who. His Master would love to get his hands on the Light side's super wizard, and so she thought it best to let Severus think the father was James.

Lily's plans were simple have her vault which was filled with the money her parents left her in their wills and send it to the Gringotts branch in the United States. Severus was completing the task today so she could leave when he sent a message through his patronus to let her know he was done and it was safe to go. She couldn't do the task herself for she would never make it back out from Diagon Alley. People knew she was married to James Potter and everything she did would be reported back to him. The other reason it wouldn't be safe because if a raid happened then her and her baby would be in grave danger more than they already were.

Rising from the bed she carefully bent down to grab the only bag she was taking with her on the run. It had the essentials she would need while she traveled and found a place to settle down in the States. The only place she figured that the British wizards would not find her. Wizards and witches on a whole still believed they were better than muggles and had no need to keep up with their advancements. In fact, she wasn't really surprised they didn't know of anything the muggles were inventing these days. This flaw they had was able to give her escape plan a very high chance of working.

From what she understood the American Ministry was nothing like their European counterparts and some others that followed the horrific traditions of their ancestors. In the States they _**don't**_ follow the barbaric laws found in most other wizarding countries. It was the best place she could run to and she knew she would be almost impossible to find.

Shifting the bag over to her right hand she walked out of the master bedroom and down the long marble staircase. Everything was huge and expensive and very much not to Lily's taste, but she hadn't been able to change anything when she lived there. Her job was to look pretty and do everything James Potter said. Dropping the bag onto the floor she rubbed a hand down her small bump feeling a small nudge against her palm.

The reason she decided to leave so early was because she could start to feel the magic of her baby thrumming through her. Lily knew her child would be magically powerful especially with the enhancements he was getting from the super soldier serum passed down through the father. The child wouldn't be the next Merlin, but once he grew up he could probably be able to hold his own against the Dark Lord. She was also sure he was a boy, it was some kind of feeling she had. She wouldn't be disappointed if she had a girl, but she somehow knew this baby was a boy.

She had to go today, because her next appointment scheduled with the unspeakable healer was tomorrow, and they would check on her baby's magic since the pregnancy was far enough along to show up on the test.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when a the corporeal patronus of a falcon soared into the room. She looked up at it with hopeful eyes as the voice of her once friend filled the room.

_"What you asked me to do is completed, Lily. All your money and the possessions in your vault have been sent to the Gringotts branch in the United States. They will mail you the details sometime after you're arrival as I felt the knowledge would not be safe with me."_ She heard a despondent sigh through the patronus before Severus continued on. _"I wish I could have protected you better Lily. You were my best friend growing up and I will forever regret not being able to help you through our years at Hogwarts. I wished I had told you to stay with your muggle family and not go into the wizarding world. I knew what could happen and did not warn you. I was selfish and wanted you to come with me. I even hoped I would be able to claim you myself, but I was a foolish boy."_

There was silence for a brief moment and Lily felt tears fall down her face as she looked at the bright falcon hovering in the air.

_"I can't help you any more than I already have. I would like to ask a couple things of you. I want you to be safe and happy, but please don't ever come back here and don't contact me again. I love you Lily Evans and I always will."_

The beautiful bird shimmered before fading away from sight.

"Goodbye, Sev." Lily whispered softly as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath she took her bag in her right hand once more and left through the grand entrance of Potter Manor. She had already taken off the tracking charm placed on her with a complex spell so it wouldn't alert James when it went no longer worked.

At the end of the path by the gate she let her wand slip from her fingers and fall to the ground. It felt like she was cutting off her arm, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it with her. The wand had a trace on it by the Ministry, and they could find her by it if she kept it with her. So with another tear falling down her cheek she walked passed the opened gates and down the street of Godric's Hollow. She came upon the train station at the end of town and she paid for a ticket that would take her to London to get to the airport.

Lily didn't bother looking back from where she had come from as she got on the train. That part of her life was over and she was starting anew. She would protect her baby with her life.

No she didn't want to be pregnant at first, but if she hadn't been used by the Unspeakables she feared she wouldn't have had the courage to leave. Her baby gave her courage and she knew she would do her best to give him the best life she could.

Her thoughts went to Steve Rogers the father of her child. From the file she read about him when she looked through James' study showed a man who had courage and strength. He was a leader, and a hero. Lily wondered what would it be like to have him help raise their son. Steve would be a hundred times better than James Potter ever could that much she knew. It was too bad he died and even if he had lived he would be too old for children. It was all wistful thinking it wouldn't do for her to dream, because it wasn't possible.

Lily promised Steve that she would take care of the gift he unknowingly gave her.

The train pulled out of the station and her new life began with every mile it put between her and Potter Manor.

**0000**

_**Severus' patronus never changed, because Lily never died and their friendship ended a lot sooner. So don't flame me about that.**_

_**And if you couldn't tell Harry will not be the BWL.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Let me know if you would like me to continue.**_


End file.
